Haven't Gone Too Far
by Alphonse Elric is a Cat Lover
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge! Multiple pairings, rated T for cursing and other stuff. R and R, and Enjoy!


These shorts are pretty similar in theme, so I gave the chapter a title.

I'll write more.

This is one of those Fanfictions where you turn your music player on shuffle and write a story during the song...Well here ya go..Mostly Kanda and Allen..but there are others so..Enjoy.

_Resonance _

_T.M Resolution (Yes I know its in japanese but I need to follow the rules and all)_

_Time: 3:46_

The clock was ticking.

Time was going by fast.

Kanda ripped out his sword, bringing it down on the Akuma. Allen flinched back. As much as he hated to admit it, this side of Kanda scared him.

The strong side. The focused side. The cold side.

He acted like he was alone, like there was no one in the entire world except for himself.

In seconds, the akuma was gone, and the sky had turned to its normal blue. Allen forced a smile at Kanda, who was sheathing his sword back into his belt.

As usual, Kanda did not return the smile, and instead with a sharp look and a toss of his long hair as he turned around and walked on.

But Allen knew, there was something else there besides just a cold glare.

Or at least, he hoped there was.

_Enough for now_

_The Fray_

_Time: 4:14_

Allen walked slowly along the beaten path. Memories flooded his mind, but he shook them out. He had a goal now. He didn't need him anymore.

Kanda choked back a sob. He couldn't cry! He was too strong...too strong...

He unclenched his fist and let the ribbon fall from his hand. Allen's ribbon.

He sighed, regretted everything he ever said. He needed Allen, dammit! Kanda growled.

Kanda wished he did something differently. That he didn't leave him crying on pain in the floor...If only he had known...

He wished he never let Allen go.

"I had so much..." Kanda whispers into the cold night air. "So much I needed to tell you."

_And You didn't even say goodbye. _He held the ribbon close to his heart, praying the boy would hear his painful cries.

_These Times_

_SafetySuit_

_Time: 4:12_

_"No...please...Save yourself."_

_Allen..._

Kanda lived an empty shell life. Allen was gone, and Kanda just never could forget. He lost Alma already, and now...

Now he sat alone, in his room, on the bed. He was too afraid to look at himself. To see the monster he had become. To see the dead look in his eye had returned.

Allan was behind him in every way, but Kanda knew he would never find someone in the world like Allen again. He lost everything. Just because he had been so stupid, so selfish.

These times were hard, and Kanda would pretend that he was brave, brave without Allen. He would wait for it to pay off, hold his head up high as the new day came.

Eventually, this empty hole in his chest would go away. _But did he want it to?_

He wished he could move on, instead of waiting for an answer he would never get.

_Reckless abandonment_

_Spill Canvas_

_Time: 3:31_

Kanda and Allen ran separate ways. Lenalee stood by the corner, a small smile gracing her lips. Her words didn't mean anything to them.

Kanda kissed Allen roughly, his hands tangled in the boy's white locks. A reckless grin on both of their faces. They didn't care who saw, they didn't care of the critiques, they only cared of each other, because that was all they had. That was all they needed.

They held each other close. Everything was going by a blur, wars came, people died, things changed.

But they didn't care. They had everything they hated, everything they loved...

Everything they needed. Just each other, and no one else in the world.

_World's Apart_

_The Mobster Diving_

_Time: 2:59_

Lenalee sat by her window, looking out into the sky. She sighed, her lip trembling with unshed tears. She lost the one she loved, and she could only wait for his return. They were worlds apart, but Lenalee still could feel him near.

The young girl held her hand to her heart, remembering him. Remembering his cold superior eyes, the permanent frown, his long dark hair...She could feel him, feel his warmth, in her heart.

Lenalee wished she could go back. When they were young, they were strong, they were stupid.

But everything was perfect.

"Things change." She remembered those words, the words he spat in her face, shunned her away like she was nothing. But she didn't care. She still had her memories, she still had her heart.

She still had his love.

_Familiar Landscapes_

_New Found Glory_

_3:19_

Kanda whispered to Allen, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, whispered the dark feelings away. This was new, but familiar at the same time, and he built a false hope in himself without even realizing it.

Kanda pushed the feelings away, and ran, ran like the scared boy he was becoming. He held his bleeding heart in his hand. It was dark, and cold, much like him.

"I just can't take this anymore." Allen was left behind by his lover. An empty feeling spread, and he was alone once again.

What does he want from me? Kanda took his anger out on the wall. He punched it till his knuckles were a dark purple, and the wall was destroyed.

Tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees, grabbing onto anything to keep from falling apart. "What does he want..." He shook Allen's smiling face out of his mind. He didn't want to remember something he could never have.

_10,000 Midnights_

_Spill Canvas_

_3:48_

It was a long time ago. Kanda and Lenalee sat at a tiny little table, in a cafe holding no one but themselves. The midnight sky was so beautiful.

Lenalee barely knew Kanda at the time. She was beautiful, yet wary to trust. She didn't know what about Kanda made her fall for him.

Kanda was like an old man. He kept to himself, and yelled at anyone that gone in his way.

But she was different, this night was different, because it was theirs.

It was so long ago.

Kanda stood aside, watched her smile, watched her talk. The moon shone on her, and she glowed. It was so long ago, but he still remembered every second of it. Their love was so real, it was almost magical.

It was magical.

_Drain you_

_Nirvana_

_3:43_

Allen drained him of his soul. Kanda was left like a rag doll lying in the rain. He didn't have a soul.

There loved passed back and forth, never really there. Kanda took the bait, bit into the love like a poison apple.

Allen smiled at Kanda's fall. He watched him break, break into nothing.

Kanda thought it was funny, funny how his feelings for Allen never really disappeared. He wondered if they were just never there, or if maybe...something...

No, that was impossible. Allen's love was just an infection in his body. An infection with no cure.

Kanda didn't care. Ether way, he was lucky. Lucky to have been loved by someone.

"I was lucky...to have met you..."

Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
